


Perspective

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Jane had always seen life one way





	Perspective

Jane had always seen life one way – all roads pointing to a glowing political future. Being a member of the LAPD was just a stepping stone, from there a move to captain, then to mayor, and from there maybe the governor’s mansion. So, being assigned to sit in a squad car next to a man who believed totally in living in the moment had quite an impact. She found herself acting more spontaneously, allowing herself to go with the flow, and letting go of those set-in-stone plans that she’d made. It was a revelation, and like the book of the Bible that she’d read as a child in Sunday school, this revelation meant the end of her carefully controlled world.


End file.
